In My Hole
Chica reminisces about how she became pregnant with Xavier and shows a lot of regret for it. Lyrics 1: Fuck, I just wanna cut up all your shit, call that blue bitch phone Let her know that you need a dick, cause I’m pregnant, bitch! And fuck your little weak ass strokes I am better off fucking my hoes I seen the biggest black dick And I might wanna put it in my hole And you can tell this piece of shit It was made from an accident Oh, you wanna call this a one night stand? Wake up and see your dick on the stand Lil’ shit, I did not plan you, bullshit like Yeezus Your dad just cut off the hand that can feed us Smash your uncle - the nice guy After that you might just die I don’t wanna hear ‘bout no sexual harass-ment I don’t know what the hell you thought we could’ve been You gon ask me “Why the fuck is my penis bent?” How you out wanting to get Chica preg-a-nent? [Pre-Chorus: Marsha & Chica] I can’t stop eating, I miss bleeding out I’m weepin’, I’m weepin’, I’m weepin’ I’m weeping, I hate babies Everyone is gonna fight you, now I’m beatin’, I’m beatin’, I’m beatin’ Chorus: He came in my hole last night He came in my hole last night Did some shit I didn’t like He came in my hole last night I’m killin’ him, killin’ him, killin’ him, oh 2: All I can see is me and it in different scenarios The B. Bros. on my stereo, with “Bad Kids” on repeat I’mma fuck all of my other hoes with a pussy, no D! Unlike you I’m bisexual, nigga, you can’t fuck me Look, I fuck everybody raw. Your dick is a flaw. I can’t just go home with a baby, hell nah. Ro Ro would kick my ass, cause his ass a kicker. He on the soccer team, he the best defender! This shit is achin’ me, vomiting everything I don’t like pregnancy, this is because of you Don’t even know how a bitch could start lyin’ Ro gon wake up like, “Why’re you so fuckin’ huge?” [Pre-Chorus: Marsha & Chica] I can’t stop eating, I miss bleeding out I’m weepin’, I’m weepin’, I’m weepin’ I’m weeping, I hate babies Everyone is gonna fight you, now I’m beatin’, I’m beatin’, I’m beatin’ Chorus: He came in my hole last night He came in my hole last night Did some shit I didn’t like He came in my hole last night I’m killin’ him, killin’ him, killin’ him, oh [Bridge: Marsha & Chica] I’m killin’ him I’m killin’ him, killin’ him, killin’ him, oh I’m killin’ him I’m killin’ him, killin’ him, killin’ him, oh I’m killin’ him I’m killin’ him, killin’ him, killin’ him, oh I’m killin’ him ''Chorus:'' He came in my hole last night He came in my hole last night Did some shit I didn’t like He came in my hole last night I’m killin’ him, killin’ him, killin’ him, oh Trivia * Marsha Dillard is credited as a feature in the song. * The song focuses on how Change and Chica's sex life caused her pregnancy, and references how mad Ro Ro was due to finding out. * "That blue bitch" is Rochelle, Change's mother and Ro Ro's gender-swapped opposite.